Hidden Innocence
by Dibbeh Fangurl
Summary: Contains Shadamy, Sonamy, Silvaze, TailsxOC, Knuxouge. Shadow is released from sleep and runs into Amy. What will happen when the two start to fall in love, and Sonic reveals he is in love with Amy too? rated T for language and some scenes of sensuality.


**Well, a Sonic fic I wrote almost a year ago and never finished. Planning on finishing it though!:)  
>Please don't review saying my writing sucks. Like I said, I wrote this A YEAR AGO! I'm tired of recieving hate mail for something I barely even remember writing. I already got that advice on deviantart.<strong>

Alone in the dark, I am at peace. Fifty years have passed and my beloved Shadow has finally awoken from a long slumber. He shall have to wait a little longer to see me, though. He has to learn how to help people, see from their point of view, and to love someone with all his heart.

Only then, will I reveal myself to him, a little...at...a...time.

shad pov

I looked around at my surroundings. I was in some sort of city. It was different than what I could remember. Memories. All I could remember was a girl.

"Maria." I closed my eyes and a gruesome image appeared. We were running but she could not keep up with my pace. They were gaining in on us. Then a loud gunshot.

"She is gone for good, and there is nothing I can do about it." I opened my eyes and walked away.

Amy pov

"HELP!" I ran from the robot, but it was no use. I stopped and pulled out my hammer. The robot blasted it out of my hand, and grabbed me. "CRAP!"

10 MINS LATER

"Well hello, my pretty." Dr. Eggman said.

"Oh, shut it, Egghead!" I yelled at him, "Sonikku will be here any minute!"

"Oh I have your boyfriend all taken care of." he said with a sinister smile.

shad pov

My mission was complete. The military has arrested this so-called Sonic the Hedgehog. I made my way back to the doctor's base, and entered through the metal doors. Bickering was coming from his office and it made me curious.

"Why can't you just accept that you can never beat Sonikku, and retire like other old dudes like you!" I did not know this voice. It sounded as if it came from a girl.

"You might want to watch your mouth, or you'll find yourself in a cell with no food or water!" That was the doctor.

"Doctor. Sonic has been captured by the humans." I informed him.

"Oh, no..." the girl whimpered.

"Oh, yes! Well done, Shadow. Mission accomplished."

"Thank you, Doctor."

The girl started to cry.

"Is she okay?" I questioned the doctor.

"I'm just sad that they've mistaken him for a creep like you!" she jumped at me but I was too fast for her and jumped out of the way just in time. She fell to her knees and started to cry into her hands.

"Eggman I'm tired. Would you please show me where I shall sleep." she said in a soft velvety like voice.

"Well since you've admitted your capture and are being a lady, I shall be a gentleman and let you sleep in one of my guestrooms. Shadow, escort her to guestroom C-363."

"Yes, Doctor." As I showed the girl the way to her room I decided to get some questions answered. "So, what is your name?"

She seemed surprised by my sudden question. "Why would I tell you anything!" she eventually answered.

"Because Sonic and I got very accuanted with each other during our fight, and he didn't mention anything about a girl." I said casually.

She started to cry again. "Of course he didn't mention me! Why would he? We're not even really together. I just say it to make my fantasies more realistic, and Eggbutt says it to tease us. Yes, why would Sonic ever mention Amy Rose, the girl who loves him with all her heart!" she fell to her knees again and started sobbing even harder into her hands.

"Amy Rose. That's such a beautiful name." I lifted her head and stared into her swollen green eyes. And smiled.

She started to wiped the tears from her eyes. "I didn't know you could smile."

"Well let's just say I haven't in a very long time."

amy pov

I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling. So many thoughts were swarming in my head that I couldn't make them all out. Who was Shadow? What does Eggman want with him? Where did he come from? And not to mention there was something about him that just gave me the creeps!

Suddenly I heard a soft knocking on my door. It opened and Shadow walked inside. "What are you doing in here?" I questioned him.

"No time to talk." and he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. "I'm helping you out of here."

"WHAT? You are!" he put his hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet, unless you want the doctor to find us escaping!" he said in a harsh but hushed tone.

'He's so mysterious...' I thought to myself. If I was going to get out I needed to trust him, but how could I trust him if he got my true love arrested?

"This way." and he started walking down the hall. I followed.

"Well this can't be good." I moaned. We reached a hall with a bunch of inferred lights.

"Damn it." Shadow mumbled under his breath. "Hold on tight." and he put me onto his back and started to dash through the lights, not caring if he hit them,

and down the other halls. He jumped out a window and landed on the ground outside Eggman's layer.

"Thank you for helping me." and I gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Shadow started to blush. "Your welcome." and he left.

I sighed. WAIT! Was I falling for this red and black hedgehog? "Impossible!" Well, maybe...

The first profecy has come to be...


End file.
